ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (Hong Kong Disneyland version)
This is the Hong Kong Disneyland version of Fantasmic! which will be located in Tomorrowland. It will slightly resemble the Tokyo DisneySea version, but it will be different from the Tokyo show, and this will feature scenes from Alice in Wonderland, Dinosaur, The Disney Afternoon, Home on the Range, Brother Bear, Oliver and Company, Peanuts, VeggieTales, Phineas and Ferb, Hercules, Muppet Treasure Island, and the Great Mouse Detective. Notes *Since the VeggieTales will be in this version, Mickey should never ever use real magic in this "dream", because sorcery and magic are sins. Instead, he'll be throwing a dream party without magic as a special challenge. *All the characters' sayings will be in Cantonese, and the songs will be in English. *The "Imagination" song will be from the Tokyo Disney Sea version. *Like the TDS version, there will be no waving flags in the finale, but the finale dancing choreography will be different from that version. *This is the only version where the Queen will not turn into a witch. *In this version of Fantasmic! the Muppets will be in their puppet forms in the Muppet Treasure Island part, and then they will bein their walkaround forms in the finale. *Technology of Illuminations will be used and featured in this version of the show, while technology of World of Color is used in TDS's version. Attraction facts *'Time limit: ' *'Produced by: ' *'Sponsored by: ' *'Heroes: '''Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, The Gummi Bears, Max Goof, Baloo (Talespin), King Louie (Talespin), Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Roger Rabbit, Dumbo, Timothy, Alice, Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Megara, Aladar, Iguanadon, Pteranodon, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Maggie, Kenai, Koda, Oliver, Dodger, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Tiana, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Sulley, Mike, The Incredibles, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Luigi and Guido, the Three Little Pigs, Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry the Platypus, Isabella, Stacy, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Rizzo the Rat, and more others. *'Villains: '''The Queen, Jafar, Hades, The Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Larxene, Yzma, Dr. Facilier, Cruella De Vill, The Queen of Hearts, Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Don Karnage, Shere Khan, Kaa, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Fat Cat, Magika DeSpell, Flintheart, Mother Gothel, Chernabog, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Shan-Yu, the Bullies and Brutus, the Bad Apple, the Scallions, Heffalumps and Woozles, Pink Elephants, and many others. Plot The place turns dark. A musical note is played, and after that, the stage turns blue and comets fly around the stage until Mickey appears. Mickey gets ready for the imagination party as the fountains flow and fireworks blast. The stage elevates into a tower. Mickey then acts out on the "Imagination" song as the parts from various Disney films and TV series show up on the screen-barge, and after a while, Mickey appears in his sorcerer scene on the screen-barge, while the four mist screens show Mickey's other roles such as Steamboat Willie, the conductor from "The Band Concert", the brave little tailor, and the prince and the pauper. Soon, stars appear on the screen-barge as the tune to "When You Wish Upon a Star" plays instrumentally, then Jiminy Cricket (in his CGI form) flies by with his umbrella. Buzz Lightyear appears, says "To infinity, and beyond!", and flies away. Stars change into flowers, even more flowers appear on the barges, and Alice and her flower friends sing "All in the Golden Afternoon". Another note plays, and a jungle scene appears with elephants, giraffes, zebras, monkeys, hippos, jungle birds, gazelles, lions, tigers, bears, leopards, cheetahs, jaguars, panthers, and even dinosaurs. Jungle music plays as Zazu, the four Vultures (from the Jungle Book), and Aladar fly by, Tarzan and Jane swingby, Terk, Tantor, and the other gorillas play "Trashin' the Camp", the dinosaurs and the monkeys from "Dinosaur" prance, and Timon, Pumbaa,and Simba dance to "Hakuna Matata", and Rafiki raises a baby lion cub as the "Circle of Life" song plays, and Baloo and King Louie dance to the "Talespin Theme Song". After the "Talespin" song finishes, Baloo and King Louie are joined by the other characters from the Disney Afternoon such as Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham the Gummi Bears, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey, Goofy, Max, and Bonkers on the platforms. The Disney Afternoon medley continues with the theme songs from "The Gummi Bears", "DuckTales", "Darkwing Duck", "Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers", "Goof Troop", and "Bonkers"; then finally, the "Disney Afternoon Theme Song" plays. Next, cows, ducks, pigs, sheep, horses, chickens, birds, dogs, cats, and rabbits appear as Maggie and her other farm animal friends sing and dance. Other scenes then show up such as Kenai and Koda playing as "Welcome to Our Family Time" plays; Dodger sings "Why Should I Worry" to Oliver and dances with him; Snoopy sings "Big Bow Wow" and dances with the Woodstocks; Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the French Peas, and Petunia sing "I Can Be Your Friend"; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, and the Ferbettes sing "Gitchi-Gitchi-Goo"; and the five girls sing "Zero to Hero" as Hercules appears on the screen-barge. But then the place turns dark again, but Mickey's eyes show up and Mickey couldn't find which way to go. A cannon blasts to the scene of "Muppet Treasure Island" where Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, and the other Muppets battle their enemies. Then the island indians appear and trap the Muppets and their allies. Miss Piggy shows up and saves Kermit and her other friends. Miss Piggy and Kermit soon fall in love. The Muppet part fades into a beautiful princess segment. Cinderella and Prince Charming appear onstage and waltz, and on the platforms appear the othe couples waltzing along such as Snow White and her Prince, Aurora and Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine, Pocahontas and John Smith, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, and Rapunzel and Prince Flynn. The princess medley finishes and Mickey appears telling the Magic Mirror who is the best one of all. The face of the Mirror appears and thinks he is not sure, but tells Mickey to come close and use magic, but Mickey refuses to use real magic. And so the Mirror traps Mickey inside and the mirror shows various villains such as the Queen, Jafar, Hades, Pegleg Pete, Yzma, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Claude Frollo, The Bullies and Brutus (from Peanuts), Larxene, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Shan-Yu, the Bad Apple, the Scallions, the Heffalumps and Woozles, the Pink Elephants, the Ringmaster, The Queen of Hearts, Chernabog, Cruella De Ville, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Mortimer Mouse, Ratigan, the Ogres (from The Gummi Bears), the Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Flintheart, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, Shere Khan, NegaDuck, and Quackerjack. Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham appear and get a plan on how to kill Mickey in song and in saying as Kaa and Sir Hiss slither by, and Prince John and the Sheriff laugh very hard. Maleficent takes the powers of her imagination and changes into dragon, and Jafar turns into a genie. The four platforms appear as pirate ships. On the platforms, Peter Pan protects, Wendy, Jane, Michael, and John, and fights Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, and Tick-Tock the Crocodlie appears beside it; Eric protects Ariel, and battles Ursula, the Pirates of the Carribean fight their enemies, and John Smith protects Pocahontas and tries to defeat Governor Ratcliffe. Mickey appears in his tailor outfit and becomes tougher. The tower elevates as Mickey presses the button to raise the fountains and throws the swords to Maleficent and Jafar, while the battlers defeat their villains. The dragon and the red genie scream, Captain Hook gets eaten by the crocodile and the villains die in reverse order, and the fireworks blast. We see Fidget fly by to join the heroes. Mickey falls asleep, but Tinkerbell and her fairy friends wake up Mickey to prepare for the finale. Soon a lot of Disney characters appear on the platforms. And after that, Mickey gives the audience his sorcerer act as the fireworks blast and the fountains flow. And last, he says to everybody "Some imagination, huh? Haha!" and then Mickey is gone and more fireworks scatter on the water harbor. And the show is over. Characters appearing in the finale Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roger Rabbit, The Gummi Bears, Baloo (Talespin), King Louie (Talespin), Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Rafiki, Timon, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince, Belle and the Beat, Ariel and Eric, Aurora and Phillip, Jasmine and Aladdin, Genie, Pocahontas and John Smith, Tiana and Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel and Flynn, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, B'rer Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, The Three Little Pigs, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Laura Carrot, the French Peas, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Animal, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda. Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Fantasmic! versions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Disney attractions